


All These Little Things

by heyitscmei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sheith Secret Santa 2017, sheith from an outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: “I think Shiro and Keith might be dating,” Hunk stage whispers to Pidge once he’s returned with food for the both of them.She doesn’t look up when she replies, “yup.”It's hard to keep secrets from a team when you see them every day and occupy the same spaces.Shiro and Keith aren't really hiding anyway.Or, all the times the team realized that Shiro and Keith might just be a little closer than they'd initially believed.





	All These Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> My pinch hit gift for Silver!  
> I had a lot of fun working on this so I hope you like it!

It isn’t as if Pidge is surprised, all things considered. In fact, this is a revelation that she kind of saw coming.

It’s after a long battle that the paladins disperse, off to find their own ways to calm down. She’s wandering the halls, hands fiddling with some of the smaller pieces of her latest project, just a little too restless to sit still comfortably. The fact that her feet carry her in the direction of the healing pods is something different altogether.

Peering inside, she’s not at all shocked that Shiro is still standing in front of the sole occupied pod. He’s probably the only one who hadn’t moved from the room since they’d returned, opting to keep a watchful eye over Keith. They’re worried, but Allura had said, for her own benefit as much as theirs, Keith would be okay.

As the others announced where they would be, mostly so that it would be easy to find them once Keith awoke, Shiro had claimed that he would stay.

“Someone’s going to have to keep him company,” he’d said, smile small and tinged with concealed worry. Nobody had questioned it as it’s typical behaviour for Shiro and Keith.

Pidge turns on her feet and heads for the kitchen where she remembers Hunk said he would be. If he’s stress baking, then maybe she can take something to the healing pods for Shiro to snack on. And for Keith, when he wakes.

 

It’s with cookies in hand—new and improved compared to the scaltrite cookies Hunk had attempted before—that she heads back down. She’s about to announce her presence as the door slides open, but stops herself. Shiro has Keith pulled into a tight hug, whispering something too low for Pidge to hear. She thinks she can guess the gist of it, however, as they pull apart and Shiro takes one of Keith’s pale hands into his own. Shiro droops forward to rest his forehead against Keith’s and she watches the way Keith smiles, tired and fond and relieved.

It really tells her everything she needs to know, and no, she isn’t surprised. They’ve always been close, it’s not hard to imagine that they had a relationship of this nature.

Not really wanting to intrude, she leaves the cookies on the ground where she hopes they’ll notice them and retreats in the direction of her hangar. She’ll wait for them to come get her later, when they’re done having their moment.

 

* * *

 

Hunk’s stomach grumbles in protest as he makes to pick up his tools. He’s been working with Pidge on their latest contraption, Rover 2.0, for the past few hours, so he figures he’ll give in and get himself some much needed nourishment. Pidge hums her acknowledgement as he announces he’s going to take a break and he wanders out of the hangar.

He’s still contemplating what to grab, for both himself and for Pidge, who he’s sure will get so wrapped up in their work that she’ll forget to grab something, by the time he arrives at the kitchen. There are voice within, floating faintly out into the corridor. He recognizes it to be Shiro and Keith, and goes to greet them as he enters the room. Shiro and Keith turn to him as he enters, a cheery hello just having rolled off his tongue.

It’s a peculiar sight that Hunk has just walked into, hand still raised in a wave. Shiro is gently holding onto the handle of the spoon poking out from between Keith’s lips. In Keith’s right hand, he grasps his own perfectly good spoon. It’s almost cute, in it’s own right, and Hunk feels a little bad for having interrupted.

Keith recovers first, taking the spoon from Shiro and swallowing.

“Hi,” he says as Shiro echoes him. Both of their cheeks are just barely flushed from what might be embarrassment. It’s not a look Hunk had expected to see on either of their faces in this lifetime, but here they are.

“I was thinking of cooking up a little snack,” Hunk says, in an attempt to get back on track. “You guys want anything?”

“We just ate, actually,” Shiro says, shaking his head. “Thanks, Hunk.”

He doesn’t miss the proximity between them as they surrender the kitchen to him, nor does he miss the way their pinkies link as Keith follows Shiro out of the room.

 

“I think Shiro and Keith might be dating,” Hunk stage whispers to Pidge once he’s returned with food for the both of them.

She doesn’t look up when she replies, “yup.”

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t really know the paladins very well yet, Allura thinks. She knows some things by now, like how Hunk, in addition to his apparent skill in the kitchen, is quite possibly a certifiable genius. She knows that Pidge has more or less laid claim to the unofficial title of the castleships resident tech expert. Lance apparently   _can_ be reliable—sometimes.

However, there are still a lot of gaps in her knowledge that leave much to be desired where her new comrades are concerned. Shiro and Keith are as mysterious as they come and, while she’s not sure what she’s hoping to learn, she hopes that she’ll at least learn _something_ about them.

She hadn’t been sure how to go about finding them, the ship is quite big, being part castle and all, but the assistance of their lions as well as the mice had certainly helped.

They were correct about Shiro and Keith being on the observation deck, though she loathes to intrude as soon as she catches sight of them. Maybe it’s the mood surrounding them or the way Shiro looks down at Keith and is surprised to find Keith already looking back at him, but she’s stumbled upon a moment that just screams intimacy.

There’s something poetic about the way Shiro seems to smile down at Keith, like how it’s brighter than the stars they must have come to watch. The smile grows and she can only guess that Keith must be smiling at Shiro with much of the same fondness painted in Shiro’s expression.

She can only catch bits and pieces of their conversation, not quite whispers, but neither are they loud proclamations.

“I thought we came up to look at the stars?”

“But I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

She doesn’t linger any longer, leaving them to their privacy. After all, she’s accomplished her mission. She walks back down the hall feeling like she understands them both a little better.

 

* * *

 

It’s after a grueling day of training that the paladins drop heavily onto the sofas in the lounge. Lance is feeling pretty sore after all that moving around and he honestly can’t wait until the princess dismisses them for whatever passes as night time out in space.

He’s going through the list of things he’ll treat himself to once he’s in the comfort of his own room;  a long shower, a face mask, some music, and _rest_.

In front of him, Shiro droops onto Keith’s shoulder. Now, okay, Shiro and Keith have always been close, but have they always been _that_ close? Literally, what?

Keith doesn’t seem to notice Lance’s evident confusion as his own head droops onto Shiro’s sleepily. Lance can only grimace at how much Shiro’s side is going to hurt, bending that way.

“What the cheese?” Lance asks, flailing an arm towards the sleeping pair. Pidge raises a tired brow at him and, yes, maybe he’s being a _little_ dramatic, but this is _news_ . _Why is nobody talking about it?_ Are they not _seeing_ this? He flails his arm in their direction a bit more, as if it’ll open their eyes.

‘I don’t mean to alarm you,” Hunk says, “But people like to snuggle when they’re dating. Or even when they’re not. But I’m _pretty sure_ they’re dating.”

_Et tu, Hunk?_

Lance proceeds to do his best fish impression, up until the doors slide open and the princess joins them. She takes in the scene and seems to stifle a laugh when she spots the sleeping paladins. It’s Pidge who shakes them both awake as soon as the princess dismisses them. The pair stumbles sleepily out of the room and the others make for the door. Lance can’t shake the vague sense of betrayal.

“You guys never tell me anything!”


End file.
